Recently, with the development of the Internet and the growing popularity of broadband networks, the network services currently available on the Internet are growing. As applications regarding the “browsing” activities in the World Wide Web become more and more popular, network service providers want to collect and analyze users through browsing behavior events, such as clicking traffic, web browsing information, site visits time, and so on, in order to detect their browsing behavior intentions, so as to provide related services that are more in line with each user's needs.
However, a variety of current event analysis of users browsing behavior cannot assist system administrators to understand the trends of interest in each document product classes for all of the users.
It is therefore a desire to provide methods and systems for determining each user's browsing or reading trends of different topic classes.